Anjos
by Aelia Lestrange
Summary: • "Ela acreditava em anjo e, porque acreditava, eles existiam."-Clarice Lispector.:Merope Centric:


**A**njos

_"Ela acreditava em anjo e, porque acreditava, eles existiam."_  
**Clarice Lispector.**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**  
_Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem à mente brilhante de JK Rowling.  
_

.

.

.

Caminhava suportando o peso de seu corpo, debilitado pela gravidez avançada, com suas roupas frágeis demais para o clima frio do inverno inglês. Sua pele pálida contrastava com as grandes olheiras, e também, com as lágrimas de dor e sofrimento que caíam de seus olhos. Olhou para o céu estrelado, e lembrou-se de uma conversa que acontecerá num passado doloroso, tanto quanto a realidade que insistia em lhe dar um golpe frívolo como o ferro da lança de um punhal a cada passo.

_._

_._

_._

'_Sentada do lado de fora da pequena cabana de sua pobre família, Merope Gaunt encarava as estrelas. O brilho delas por algum motivo era reconfortante, mas não faziam desaparecer a inexplicável agonia que sentia dentro de si, o pressentimento que algo ruim ia acontecer. Sempre gostará daqueles pontinhos brilhantes no céu, mas uma coisa a intrigava: Porque elas brilhavam?_

_Foi Alhena¹ Gaunt, uma mulher de aparência doente e frágil, que irradiava luz e esperança num lugar que ela não parecia existir e mãe de Merope, que se sentou ao seu lado quando viu aquela expressão no rosto de sua menina._

_-O que foi minha querida?- Perguntou com sua voz rouca._

_A garotinha de apenas sete anos virou-se para encará-la, os olhos transbordando com inocência._

_-Porque as estrelas brilham mamãe?_

_Alhena sorriu com a questão e segurou a pequena mão da sua caçula._

_-Cada estrela no céu é um anjo, o brilho delas, suas asas. Eles são os seres que nos levam para a luz na nossa hora mais solene, Merope. - Respondeu em um tom calmo, e percebeu que a menininha franziu de leve a testa._

_-Anjos? Eles existem? - Questionou com ceticismo claro em sua voz._

_A mais velha apenas deu um sorriso leve._

_-É o fato de acreditarmos neles que os dá força para existir, então se você acreditar, logo eles existem._

_Os olhos que fitavam lados diferentes pareceram brilhar um pouco na escuridão, e aquilo aqueceu o coração daquela mãe. Merope se levantou, cambaleando um pouco e deu um beijo na bochecha de Alhena e antes de desaparecer na penumbra da casa, a menina de cabelo cinzento virou-se mais uma vez na direção da mulher e disse numa voz suave:_

_-Durma com os anjos, mamãe._

_A senhora apenas sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça. Quando Merope já havia adormecido, olhou mais uma vez para o céu e rezou._

_Na manhã seguinte, Alhena Gaunt não tornou a acordar. '_

_._

_._

_._

Esse foi apenas o começo. Depois da morte de sua esposa, seu pai e irmão extraviaram enquanto ela lutava, com todas as suas forças, para conservar a lembrança da sua mãe dentro de si. Mas Merope jamais teria a força de Alhena, e então, sucumbiu-se a agressividade do pai, a opressão, e o medo de falhar. Seus poderes não se manifestaram como deveriam, pois sua alma estava presa numa cela minúscula e seu carrasco não a libertaria por nada.

Mas então eles chegaram, vindos do ministério, da sociedade despótica que os excluíra. Marvolo e Morfino se foram, e a jovem Gaunt ficou sozinha. Primeiramente veio o choque e o medo, porém logo após, algo inundou seu coração e mente: A felicidade de estar livre, pelo menos durante certo tempo, e lhe veio mais um pensamento, algo que desejava há tanto tempo, mas que seu pai e irmão jamais permitiriam:

Uma vida com Tom Riddle.

Enquanto batia à porta do orfanato, chorou mais forte, lembrando-se de quando o encontrou pela primeira vez, e de como se enganara sobre ele.

.

.

.

'_Era uma tarde de outono, as folhas em tons de amarelo e laranja caíam das árvores e davam a Little Hangleton uma beleza que só aquela estação poderia trazer. Mas o sol não brilhava. O astro rei se escondia entre as pesadas nuvens, que anunciavam a chuva._

_Havia se passado um ano desde a morte de sua mãe, e Merope tentava enganar a dor ainda viva em seu coração indo até a pequena cidade, com sua capa negra e desbotada, ver os trouxas passando, completamente absortos do mundo mágico que existia ao seu redor. Naquele dia em especial, havia ficado fora por tempo demais, a hora do crepúsculo se aproximava. Levantou-se e saiu correndo, sua mãe costumava dizer que a noite, era a hora em que os seres das trevas aproximavam-se, os demônios._

_Na saída da cidade, corria sem olhar para onde ia e foi abruptamente parada e derrubada no chão. Um grupo de garotos a fitava com um olhar divertido, carregavam paus e pedras nas mãos. Apontavam para ela e a chamavam de filha do mendigo, escória, lixo, entre tantas outras ofensas... Que nem seu pai fazia em casa. Odiava ouvir aquilo, implorou para que parassem enquanto avançavam sobre ela com suas armas improvisadas, Merope chorava._

_Ouviu o barulho de um cavalo e alguém os mandando parar, logo não havia mais nada, e quando a Gaunt abriu seus olhos novamente, a única coisa que viu foi um garoto que era facilmente comparado aos anjos, de tão belo que era. Ele ofereceu-lhe uma mão e ajudou-a a levantar._

_Daquele dia em diante, ela o observou de longe, das sombras, cada vez mais apaixonada, Riddle aos poucos se tornava sua obsessão, seu ícone de liberdade._

_Só que Merope não percebeu a verdade escondida por trás da máscara que Tom usava e acabou por se esquecer de que as aparências enganam._

_Tom Riddle nada mais era que um demônio em pele de anjo. '_

.

.

.

Ela esperou que o calor do verão chegasse e preparou uma poção do amor, deu tudo de si e quando finalmente ficou pronta, ofereceu ao garoto que amava um copo cheio daquele líquido. A princípio ele relutou em aceitar, mas no fim, vencido pelo calor do sol, bebeu a poção num só gole e naquele instante, o sorriso de Merope se alargou. A jovem Gaunt esperou pelo momento em que ele viria para tornar seu sonho realidade, Tom e ela fugiriam para viver juntos. Para Sempre.

Só que naquela altura, ela não compreendia que "para sempre" é relativo e que sonhos, nem sempre se tornam realidade.

Meses se passaram, e Merope viveu feliz, mas lá no fundo do seu coração, ela sabia que Tom não a amava, e os demônios que sustentavam seu pecado insistiam em aparecer em seus sonhos, lembrando-a que um dia, tudo viria à ruína. Tentava ignorar os avisos e rezava aos anjos que a protegessem, porém para alguém que havia cometido o mais vil dos atos- o de interferir no livre arbítrio de um - eles não costumavam mostrar piedade.

Foi quando estava grávida, que a filha de Marvolo Gaunt achou que poderia libertar seu marido do efeito da Amortentia e parou de lhe dar a poção que o prendia a ela. Porém, contra todas as suas expectativas, Riddle não lhe entregou seu coração ou disse aquelas três palavras que Merope tanto ansiava em ouvir. Ele não se importou com seu filho ou com o que seria daquela pobre moça sem ele.

Tom Riddle a abandou. Partiu seu coração em fragmentos tão pequenos que nem a magia poderia reconstruir, tirou-lhe um pouco da sanidade que lutara tanto para manter quando sua mãe morreu, aquele demônio em pele de anjo roubará seu sentindo de existir.

Nos meses seguintes ela tentou esquecê-lo, entretanto a memória amarga de tudo que haviam passado juntos atormentava lhe a mente. Viveu durante meses na miséria, a cena daquela noite chuvosa ainda viva em sua mente, e mesmo agora, na porta daquele orfanato e prestes a dar a luz ao filho daquela união sem amor, lembrou-se dos últimos momentos antes dele partir.

.

.

.

'_O medo apoderava-se de sua alma. Ao olhar para a face de desprezo e fúria de seu marido, a sensação de estar na presença de seu pai e irmão voltava, com uma força milhares de vezes maiores, Merope via a hora que Tom perderia o controle de seus atos e a espancaria._

_Mas ele não o fez. Tom Riddle usou palavras, ah, cruéis palavras, capazes de ferir a alma e o coração de um modo que socos e chutes jamais poderiam, ela implorava para que ele parasse, no entanto, os olhos daquele demônio – agora, a Gaunt podia ver através daquele disfarce de anjo como se fosse um vidro, via toda a escuridão dentro dele - refletiam tanto ódio e prazer de feri-la que não pararia até saber que os estragos eram tão profundos que não haveria forma de curar._

_Vadia. Aberração. Monstro. Herege. Demônio._

_Riddle gritava e Merope igualmente, ele de ódio e de desprezo, ela de terror e de medo. _

_Rezava para que alguém viesse socorrê-la, mas ninguém veio. Gritos e choros se misturavam, e juntas pintavam um quadro de desespero, angústia e tragédia._

_Ele se foi, escorregou pelos seus dedos, Merope tinha esperanças que ele voltasse pelo filho, mas no fundo sabia que Tom Riddle jamais voltaria._

_Porque uma das funções dos demônios é enganar os corações inocentes, despedaça-los até sobrar apenas estilhaços tão pequenos que não podem ser concertados._

.

.

.

Os meses que passara nas ruas de Londres passavam depressa na sua mente, a fome e a miséria ainda maiores que na sua infância, vendera o único bem realmente seu, e não havia sido o suficiente, para nada. Agora ali estava ela, dando a luz a um filho que jamais teria pai e se dependesse da mãe, não teria algo que podia ser chamado de vida. Merope rezava ao anjo da estrela que lhe dava o nome, perdia perdão por todos os seus crimes. No entanto, não sentia o calor que sua mãe dizia chegar quando os anjos vinham para lhe buscar.

A dor aumentava a cada instante, a jovem Gaunt necessitava da força para trazer seu filho ao mundo, mas a força de vontade lhe faltava, e tudo que sofrera nos últimos meses estava surtindo efeito. Sentia as trevas se aproximando à medida que a dor aumentava e que sua criança saia da segurança do ventre da mãe para a dura e cruel realidade. Seu corpo enfraquecia a cada segundo, sua alma se distanciava do mundo físico e ia em direção ao inferno, para ser julgada e condenada. E seu pequeno bebê, talvez morresse enquanto nascia.

Espere um instante, _morrer_? Não, não se permitiria! Seu menino viveria! Viveria e seria belo como um anjo, brilharia como nenhuma estrela jamais brilhou, e seria grande, como ela jamais foi. Por ele Merope se esforçaria nos seus últimos momentos de vida, por ele, ela morreria.

Quando pode segurar seu filho - aquele pequeno menino, tão belo, tão perfeito - em seus braços magros e já sem força, sorriu fracamente. Ele era como Tom, igual aos seus sonhos, aos seus desejos mais íntimos. Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos e finalmente, ela foi capaz de se livrar de todo seu ódio, da mágoa, e só então, foi capaz de perdoar.

Perdoar sua mãe, por tê-la abandonado tão cedo. Perdoar seu irmão, por jamais ter ficado ao seu lado. Perdoar seu pai, pelo desprezo e opressão e perdoar Tom Riddle, a quem tanto amou e que no fim a abandonou.

E um nome estava formado. Tom, em homenagem ao amor de sua vida. Marvolo, em homenagem ao seu tão odiado e desprezível pai, e Riddle, o sobrenome do pai que os deixara para trás..

Fechou os olhos, sua respiração se tornava mais lenta, as trevas iam dominando-lhe a mente e quando pensava estar perdida no vazio, uma luz iluminou seu caminho, os anjos desceram dos céus para levar sua alma para sua morada. Porque o perdão curou todos os seus pecados, foi o último e mais difícil perdão que atraiu aqueles seres celestiais, foi a pequena luz que surgira em meio a escuridão que lhe abriu caminho para os céus, onde Alhena, de braços abertos, a esperava.

E finalmente, Mérope soube o que era a paz.

.

.

.

**¹: **Alhena é o nome de uma estrela, assim como Merope.

**N/A:** A ideia dessa onsehot surgiu na minha mente enquanto eu relia a frase que está lá em cima, logo abaixo do título que aliás, é uma de minhas favoritas da Clarice, para os interessados, ela é do livro a Hora da Estrela, um dos mais lindos que já li. Espero que gostem dessa fic, porque eu adorei escrevê-la. Sinceramente, tomara que tenha ficado boa.

Por favor, deixem reviews! Não importa se gostaram ou não, eu gosto de críticas (Só peço que se lembrem da boa educação) :3 .

_SeraphValkyrie._


End file.
